


Turning the Tables

by thechaoscryptid



Series: KakaSaku Office AU [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (look a me writing a whole fluff piece), Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/pseuds/thechaoscryptid
Summary: “It’s been a long time since I’ve done this,” she says, wiggling in the seat. “Are you ready?”“I thought we were doing this soIcould get the full experience,” Kakashi teases.“I mean, yeah, but you like seeing me happy, too,” Sakura says, beaming over at him. “So it’s a win-win.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: KakaSaku Office AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577071
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94





	Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmpressNariko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressNariko/gifts).



> Happy holidays, Nariko! Thanks for being a friend this past year ❤❤

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Kakashi noses into Sakura’s cheek, lips slanting across hers for a split second before he buries his head in the pillow. “Time to wake up.”

A low groan is her only answer.

“Things to do today,” he continues. His hands ball up under his chin and he lets his fingers unfurl to brush across the delicate line of her jaw, drawing out a shiver with their coolness. “You wouldn’t deny me going and picking out a tree, would you?”

Sakura groans again and grabs his wrists before he can press his hands to her bare chest. “I thought I said we could go next week,” she says, not opening her eyes. 

“It is next week already, baby.” Kakashi opens his eyes and leans back, wrestling free of her grip to comb two fingers idly through the mess of hair on her forehead. It’s no surprise she’s forgotten, really--the merger with the Uchiha corporation has had them both going, going, going for too long now. They’ve been firing on all cylinders, all the time, and by sheer  _ luck,  _ Sakura’s managed to carve out this day for them.

“‘s it?”

“Sunday the twenty-third,” he murmurs, paired with another kiss before she yawns. “We could stay in bed if you want, too.”

Sakura rubs the back of her hands against her eyes, and Kakashi thinks it’s the sweetest thing in the mid-morning sunlight slanting through the curtains. When she sits up, she presses off of his chest and hisses when the blanket pools around her waist. “It’s cold,” she complains.

“Come here, then.” Kakashi tugs her back down and pulls her against him, heedless of her squirming away from his hands. He rests his chin on her shoulder when she eventually quiets and scoots closer to him. “There. That’s not so bad now, is it?”

“Yeah, after you stole my remaining body heat.”

“And now you have a reason to stay close to me  _ all day,”  _ Kakashi says, a grin lifting his cheeks.

“Sap.”

_ “Your  _ sap, you chose this,” Kakashi says softly, nuzzling into her neck and earning himself a sharp squeal when his nose hits her skin. “More reasons.”

“I  _ hate  _ you.”

Kakashi chuckles and rolls them over so she’s on her stomach below him, then bites her shoulder gently. “You love me.” He’s up off the bed in the next second, tucking the blankets around her so none of their warmth escapes into the wider room. “Say it, or I won’t get you your coffee.”

Another grumble.

“What was that? Kakashi Hatake is the best boyfriend in the world?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sakura says, waving him away, but he sees the smile she tries to hide in the pillow. “He’s all right.”

He digs through his dresser for an old sweatshirt before tossing it at her and waltzing out the door before she can toss it back. “For you, if you decide to get up before coffee’s done,” he says.

They  _ really  _ should’ve pulled the curtains last night after looking over the lit up city, because the sun reflecting off of the snowy buildings is  _ blinding  _ as it shines into the living room. Bells jingle amidst the clicking of nails on the floor as Pakkun and Uhei get up and rush to his side, already begging for their morning meal. Not even their excited licking of his bare legs can wipe the grin off of his face, because today is theirs.

He has her all to himself, and he is thrilled. 

“I know, I know,” he says, dogs dancing around his calves. “You’re starving. I am the  _ absolute  _ worst daddy in the world, aren’t I?” He sets the bag of coffee grounds down on the counter and kneels, holding his arms open so both can wiggle between them. “The  _ worst.” _

“You sure are, spoiling them instead of me,” Sakura says, and when Kakashi looks up, she’s leaning against the wall with the sweatshirt hood pulled over her head. It looks a bit ridiculous, being as big as it is. It falls to mid thigh, the sleeves flopping and hood obscuring most of her beautiful face. “C’mere,” she grumps.

“Anything for you, baby.” Pakkun gives a displeased yip when Kakashi stands and steps over him, and Uhei nearly causes him to fall and pin Sakura to the wall when he darts in front of Kakashi’s knees. “Jesus, guys, chill out. Be with you soon enough.”

“My turn first,” Sakura murmurs. She smooths her hands over the small of his back, fingers dipping just below the waist of his boxers as she tugs him closer for a kiss. Her tongue soothes away the nip of her teeth when she angles for more, her lips curving in a smile at Kakashi’s quiet noise. “Hey, ‘Kashi.”

“Haven’t started your coffee yet,” he mumbles into her mouth, and she lets him go.

“Better get it going then. I’d hate to leave late because you weren’t quick enough.” The hood falls as she brushes past to lean against the counter, chin propped in one hand and her fingers on the other tapping on the granite. “Don’t we have to get lights and stuff, too?”

Kakashi yawns as he opens the bag and goes about  _ actually  _ making the coffee. He hears the telltale rattling of food in a bowl and when he turns around, he sees Sakura giving Uhei’s back a scratch before she puts the scoop back in the bin. “Thanks,” he says. “I actually had some delivered the other day so we wouldn’t have to deal with the crowds.”

“You really do think of everything,” she says, settling back on the counter with half-lidded eyes and a sleepy smile. “What did I ever do without you?”

“Mm, probably slept in and braved last-minute shoppers yourself.”

Sakura sticks out her tongue. “Rude.”

“The truth, though, yeah?” Kakashi asks, padding around to blanket her from behind. “I’m good for you, and you’re good for me.”

She doesn’t miss his lowered voice and the way his hands press hers down into the counter. “I am, aren’t I?” She bares her neck so Kakashi can fix his lips onto her pulse, nodding as he takes a deep breath. “I have something for you.”

“What is it?”

“Get dressed and take me tree picking and I’ll show you,” she says, leaning her head back onto his shoulder. “Something  _ warm,  _ not the jeans you tried to wear ice skating last year.”

“I liked those jeans,” he grumbles. “They were warm enough.”

“You nearly killed me with your ice-block feet in bed,” she shoots back, and turns herself around in his arms before planting her palms against his chest. “Let’s go, come on. I told Shikaku and Yoshino we’d be there before noon, and it’s already…” She seeks out the stove clock. “Almost ten. You must’ve really worn me out last night, hmm?” 

“Job well done.” Kakashi pats himself on the back and lets her go to grab down two thermoses, filling those instead of their usual mugs as she laughs and retreats to the bedroom to change. He can hear the way she’s ripping apart the closet in search of the thermal wear she shoved in the back when she moved in over the summer, and smiles to himself at her triumphant  _ yes!  _ when she finds it.

When he sets the thermos down and meanders his way to the door, he’s met with a flannel being lobbed at his face. “I was coming!” he protests.

“Yeah, but now you don’t have to look for it,” Sakura says. She’s still drowning in his sweatshirt as she pulls her pants over the long johns and peers out from under the hood, nose wrinkled as she squints to see. “Let’s gooo.”

As always, impatient, but he can’t find it in himself to scold her about it this time. He dresses himself, leashes the dogs, and before he knows it, they’re out the door and on the road out of the city toward the Nara farm. Sakura’s knuckles brush back and forth on his leg as they drive, companionable quiet reigning until they turn down the snow-covered gravel driveway.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve done this,” she says, wiggling in the seat. “Are you ready?”

“I thought we were doing this so  _ I  _ could get the full experience,” Kakashi teases.

“I mean, yeah, but you like seeing me happy, too,” Sakura says, beaming over at him. “So it’s a win-win.” 

“It is, it is,” he agrees as he parks. He leans over the console, shoving Uhei’s nose out of the way as he tips her head to his for a kiss. “So what’s this thing you have for me?”

“Once we get out into the field you’ll see,” she says. “We have company.”

Kakashi looks over to see Shikaku waving from the porch, a handsaw in his other hand. Sakura waves back through the windshield, and the dogs both hop into the front seat in excitement. “Hey,  _ hey,”  _ Kakashi protests.  _ “Sit!” _

They do, Pakkun’s paw resting ever-so-thoughtfully on the horn for a second before Kakashi bundles him in his arms and orders everyone out. 

“I’m so sorry,” he says, hand over the back of his neck as he laughs awkwardly. “They’re usually better behaved.”

“Ah, they’re just excited to be here is all,” Shikaku says. He grins and extends a hand, breath clouding in the air. “You must be the infamous Kakashi.”

“Infamous?” Kakashi asks, raising a brow at Sakura.

“I...might have told them a few stories when we get together for dinner,” Sakura says. Her cheeks are bright pink, and not all of it is from the cold as Kakashi reaches to shake with Shikaku. “Nothing bad, I promise!”

“Shikaku!” Kakashi hears from inside the house. “Is that them?”

“Hey, Yoshino!” Sakura bounds up the stairs and leaves Kakashi staring wide-eyed at Shikaku, who chuckles and gestures after her.

“Dogs are more than welcome inside, and you can come too, I guess,” he says, winking. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“It’s nice of you to let us do this so late in the year,” Kakashi says, heading inside. “We really appreciate it.”

The inside is as expected, rustic decor and the scent of pine and fresh bakery mingling into a smell Kakashi can only describe as  _ homey.  _ Sakura’s prattling on with the dark haired woman in the kitchen already, going a mile a minute as she sits at the long wooden table with Uhei trapped between her legs. Footsteps pound down the stairs and  _ finally  _ Kakashi sees a familiar face.

Two, in fact, as Iruka’s head pops out from behind Shikamaru’s. “Hey! Didn’t expect to see you out here,” he says. “Coming for the company?”

“A tree, actually,” Kakashi says. “You?”

Iruka slides his arms around Shikamaru’s waist and buries his face in the side of Shikamaru’s head. “The company.”

“You’re adorable,” Sakura tells Shikamaru, who in turn grumbles something about trouble as his cheeks flush. “Isn’t he?”

“The cutest,” Iruka agrees.

“I think it’s about high time to head back upstairs,” Shikamaru says, turning and dragging Iruka back with him. “I’ll text you later, Sakura. Nice seeing you, Kakashi.”

“You too,” Kakashi says, but the door’s already shutting from up the staircase. He settles next to Sakura on the bench and leans his face against her back as he watches the older Naras mill about the kitchen. Sakura’s neck is warm against his cheek as he moves to rest his chin on her shoulder, reaching to kiss the underside of her jaw. “Almost ready?”

Sakura smiles, her throat vibrating as she hums in assent. “We promised we’d be out in the field by noon,” she says. “Mind pointing me in the direction of that saw so we can get going?”

“Set it over by the boot rack,” Shikaku says. “You know, you’re more than welcome to stay for food after you’re done.”

“Would you mind?” Sakura asks, turning wide eyes to Kakashi. “Yoshino makes the  _ best  _ food.”

“I helped teach Chouza, you know,” Yoshino says, leveling a paring knife at him from the counter by the window. “I’m no small fry.”

Kakashi wraps an arm around Sakura’s stomach and nods. “If that’s all right with you,” he says. “I don’t want to impose.”

“You’re never an imposition,” Sakura says. She presses her forehead against Kakashi’s and kisses him briefly before breaking his hold and stretching, fingers reaching for the ceiling. “Part of the family.”

“Am I?” Kakashi murmurs.

Sakura stills then, eyes catching his with all the adoration in the world as she says “Yes, Kakashi. Always.” Her face holds something Kakashi can’t quite place for a split second, but it disappears when Pakkun jumps up and puts his paws on her thigh. “I think they’re ready too,” she says. “We’ll be back for a late lunch, guys, we promise.”

“We’ll hold you to it,” Shikaku says. 

“I’d expect nothing less.” Sakura grins and waves before whisking Kakashi out the door, picking up the handsaw on her way. Their boots crunch in the snow as they make their way down past the barns, between the paddocks, and into the field. It’s quiet out here, everything muffled by the thick blanket of snow that fell two days ago.  _ Unsullied  _ comes to mind.  _ Peaceful.  _ Beautiful, just like the woman trudging ahead of him. 

Kakashi stops. “Sakura?” he asks softly, her name nearly eaten by the crisp white. 

“Hmm?” When she turns around, a smile splitting her face, he feels his chest twist with the force of how much of him she holds in her hands. “See one you like already?”

“I see  _ you,” _ he mumbles.

Sakura sidles up to him, Uhei’s leash held firmly in her hands as she tugs at his jacket. “And you like me.”

“I  _ love _ you,” he says, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and drawing her close. His sigh shudders as it makes its way out into the world, and Sakura squeezes him tightly before asking what’s wrong. “Nothing,” he says, because it’s  _ true.  _ It’s true, and this thing between them is  _ real,  _ and all he wants to do is wake up with her every morning like they had today.

“Kakashi,” she breathes. “I love you, too.”

He nods, silent. 

“And…” She takes a deep breath, pulling away to rummage in the sweatshirt pocket as the dogs mill about between them. “I said I had something for you out here.”

“You did,” he says.

“Well, I think we’re far enough out now,” she says, lower lip tucked between her teeth as she peers up at him through lashes of palest pink. “I have something to ask you.”

“That you couldn’t ask me anywhere else?” he says, quiet as he reaches to push the hair falling in her face back behind her ear. “Is it that top-secret?”

Sakura laughs, a bit of the sudden tension in her frame bleeding out into the snow as she grabs for his hand. He makes a small noise of protest when she takes off his glove, quieting when she orders him to. “I promise I won’t dunk you in the snow,” she says, and holds three fingers up. “I’m not Genma.”

“A good thing, too, because I’d--”

“Kakashi.”

He leans down, resting his forehead against hers. “All right, I’m listening.”

“I know...well, ah--” Sakura pauses, takes a breath before starting again. “You made a promise to always take care of me, and of my needs.”

“I did, baby.”

“I want to make you the same promise. With this.” Her hand unfurls and Kakashi’s mouth goes dry as he feels a cool band press into his palm, and he looks between their hands and her face several times within the span of a second as she reveals a gleaming silver ring. “I want to marry you, Kakashi,” she says, voice thick and raspy as she swallows hard, maneuvering the band onto his finger. “And I know this should probably be more your thing, but I didn’t want to wa--”

“Sakura,  _ yes,”  _ Kakashi says. “Yes, yes,  _ yes,  _ of  _ course,  _ baby, I--” He doesn’t get the rest of the sentence out before he’s tipping her mouth to his, swallowing her sparkling laughter as she winds her hands around his neck and kicks her foot up. 

_ “Yes,”  _ he says, because when he looks at her, it’s the only word he seems to know. 

He breaks away from her lips to kiss the cold-reddened skin of her cheeks, her nose, the tiny birthmark between her brows he’s come to love so much, and she brings him back for one final brush of her lips before she brings his hand up to examine her handiwork. It’s simple, plain, and altogether beautiful where it’s settled against his skin. She gives a self-satisfied nod with a little smile before her gaze flicks back to his.

“Does this mean I have to change my name to Haruno?” he murmurs, bringing her knuckles to his lips. “Or do you want to take my name, too? You already have my heart.”

“Kakashi,” she says, burying her face in her hands. “You’re so embarrassing.”

“Good thing there’s no one around but the dogs to bear witness to it,” Kakashi says, and Sakura peeks through her fingers at him. He holds up three fingers of his own. “I solemnly swear to be the most embarrassing husband possible.”

“Oh my god.” She grabs for his jacket again, this time pressing her forehead against his chest a few times as she groans. “Careful, before I ask you to give it back.”

“Brace yourself.”

“Wha--Kakashi!” she squeaks. 

Snow sprays as he picks her up, cradling her against his chest as she throws her arms around him. “You’re perfect, you know that?” he says, and she  _ does _ . “I love you so fucking much.”

“Well, that’s good,” Sakura teases. “Glad to know I’m not the only one.”

“You  _ never  _ will be,” Kakashi says, eyes dipping to her lips a second before she cups his cheek in a gloved hand. “Not as long as I’m around, Sakura. That, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
> [Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
